A urinal of a type in widespread use is blow-molded from a suitable polymer, such as polyethylene, so as to have a body having a lower wall, an upper mouth, and front, side, and back walls and so as to have a unitary handle projecting from the body, near the upper mouth, toward a lower portion of the front wall, whereby a gap is defined between the handle and an upper portion of the front wall. Commonly, a urinal of the type noted above is provided with a cap, which is adapted to be snap-fitted around a margin of the upper mouth and which is attached to the handle, where the handle meets the body, via a tether that is unitary with the cap.
As known heretofore, a urinal of the type noted above is too bulky to be compactly nested with a similar urinal, as for packing in a carton made of corrugated paperboard or otherwise and for shipping. Therefore, although they are not heavy, urinals of the type noted above can be rather expensive to pack and to ship. A need has been ascertained, to which this invention is addressed, for such a urinal that can be compactly nested with a similar urinal.